Thomas and Lincoln The Curse Of the Incredible Hulk
Thomas and Lincoln The Curse Of the Incredible Hulk is a TV Movie ( with a special cartoon Ed Edd n Eddy ) Summary A research scientist experiments on himself and is accidentally and unknowingly exposed to a massive dose of gamma radiation. Henceforth, when he becomes angry or outraged, he transforms into the rampaging, powerful green creature dubbed the "Incredible Hulk. After being grounded for being framed Lincoln, This sets On a journey With The Ed's To Cure Thomas's Hulking Beast. Recap "Within each of us, ofttimes, there dwells a mighty and raging fury" —Kenneth Johnson Dr Thomas Bellamy is dreaming about his deceased aunt, Laura. The dream started with his pleasant memories of his family reunion live together, but it ended the same way as all of the dreams he had for the past 11 months, with the memory of her death. They were driving to the reunion together when the tire blew and their vehicle rolled. Thomas was thrown clear, but Laura remained in the now upside down car. The gas tank started to burn. He tried in vain to free her, but failed. He woke up in his bed He arrives at Culver Institute, outside Royal, Michigan . Before entering, he was waylaid by Lori aloud who is a 17 year old sister , is also interested in the research and brusquely asks Thomas for an interview, which he declines, for good .One of their technicians, Ben, have been modifying their equipment for higher output. He got their electron microscopes to 1,000,000 times magnification. They examined the DNA of all of the interviewees and discovered that they have an abnormal link in their DNA. They also found the same anomaly in Thomas''s DNA. That night,Thomas stays late at the lab, trying to solve the mystery. By accident, he discovers that in each of the subject's cases, there was high sunspot activity but in Thomas''s case there was low activity Anxious to tell Emily of this development, but unwilling to wait till morning, Thomas heads to the radiology department and subjects himself to a concentrated dose of gamma radiation. Meanwhile Lincoln was going Home but when he prepares to use the bathroom, toilet water comes flooding out, showing that someone had clogged it last night. The girls thinks Lincoln did it, as he has a habit of doing so, but he protests that he didn't do it this time. But His Sisters Chew Him Out So Hard That Lola Tells Mom and Dad and when They hears this they were very angry When His Family Tells Him the Truth when but Lincoln refuses. This makes Mr. and Mrs. Loud angry when they realize that they cannot trust Lincoln to not Tell the truth, and therefore they cannot trust Timmy with Everything at all and so, they ground Lincoln and take away his privileges ( except His Comics and Mr Bon Bon ) Meanwhile,Thomas went to the radiology lab and bombarded himself with gamma radiation for 15 seconds. He intended to give himself 300,000 units, but Ben had augmented that unit as well. He gave himself at least 2,000,000 units. And nothing happened. He tried to lift a gurney he'd tested his strength on before the gamma injection, he still couldn't lift it. Frustrated, he went home angry. It was down pouring. He had trouble starting the car, but it finally turned over. On the way home, he ran over some debris in the road and puncture his tire. He got out, took the lug wrench out of his trunk, grabbed his spare tire and tried to change it, but the wrench slipped twice, the second time cutting his hand. Then, it happened. His anger reached its peak as the anger and tension of the last few days boils to the surface . His eyes turned a greenish white. His skin turned green ( after his Skin tone Turns to A grayish pale Color ) and he ripped out of his clothing. He stood over the object of his current troubles - his car. He pulled the tire off, stripping the threats, and tossed it. He pounded on the vehicle and flipped it off the road. It exploded and Howling his rage to the sky, he ran from it. The next morning, the thing that had once been Thomas encounters a father and his daughter fishing by a lake. The girl is so terrified she falls into the lake, but the creature pushes a tree into the water for the girl to cling to. The father shoots at the monster, wounding it in the shoulder. It then crushes the rifle with his bare hands and flings the father into the lake, then skulks away into the forest. A short while later, the creature stops by a stream. Seeing his reflection for the first time, he touches the water in puzzlement, and slowly the creature changes back to Thomas bellamy . The Eds, meanwhile Are Being chased by the Kanker sisters and Finally they each individually make their way to the Retro Van as a means of escaping the Kankers. Once inside, they find each other and recognize the familiar lipstick stains. Upon figuring out what happened, Eddy, fed up and angry, puts the whole brunt of finding a solution on Edd, much to his chagrin. Things get worse for him when his impatient friends start loudly exhorting him to think, not giving him any peace and quiet in which he might find a solution. Eventually, fed up, he leaves the van, and his friends follow But the kankers Find Them and Knocked Double D's Can of amnesia spray ( that he was About to Use On Marie ) Back In Royal Woods, Lincoln was Very Upset Over this treatment He Became so Angry That he Trashed The House So Hard With His Rage, But Once the Loud Family Returned and saw Lincoln was about to destroy His Dad's Records. His Dad Became Very Angry Indeed He Yelled at Lincoln For Destroying their Home and That's When Loud Siblings Decided to Hurt Lincoln then uses Double D's amnesia spray on Luna and Luan To forget about everything from the moment Lincoln crashed into the House earlier onwards That's When Dad Was About Ground Lincoln So Hard but it is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Thomas bellamy ; half-naked and with a gunshot wound in the shoulder. Although he can't remember anything after he started to change the tire, he does have vague memories of feeling incredibly strong; of someone else being with him and seeing his white eyes in the stream. Lincoln along with the ed's ( Whom They arrived For a Scam ) starts to dress his wound and notices that it's almost completely healed. Thomas then tells Them about his discovery last night and his gamma injection (Thomas unwittingly received almost seven times what he originally thought he did). As the scientist and His Friends wonder what to do next, there's a knock at the door. Thomas Puts On Some New Clothes ( a jean Jacket, Plaid Button Up Shirt, a Orange Shirt, a Black Belt,Jeans and Black shoes ) hides in the Kitchen as Edd meets The Loud Siblings That They Moved From Cul- De- Sac but not before he catches sight of Thomas. Double D explains to everyone about Thomas’s curse before double d could give Thomas to find out where is the the lab he is stopped by Lori , She is at first rude to Double D So Lincoln asks Lori to Help But she refuses to do so So with that Thomas,Lincoln, The Ed’s , luna and luan decided to go to the lab. Deciding to be cautious they move to the Southwest Lab, an isolated building on the Culver Institute grounds which contains a hyperbaric chamber used for deep-sea experiments. Double D discovers the truth about the modification to the radiology equipment that Thomas used, who is horrified to learn the size of the gamma overdose he received. He seals himself in the immersion tank The Eds monitors his body functions. Believing that more research is needed, the 5 try to recreate the environment of that night to provoke the feeling of strength but to no avail. Frustrated once again, Thomas goes to sleep, only to have another nightmare of his aunt's death which wakes him abruptly … with glowing white eyes. Double D is startled by an abrupt cessation in Thoma's brain activity. When he goes to the Tank to get a closer look, a massive green fist shatters the six-inch plate glass window. Terrified, The Ed's watches as the creature that Thomas bellamy has become rips its way through a supposedly inescapable hyperbaric chamber; tearing the two-foot chromium steel walls like cardboard. Within minutes it is free. Inexplicably, it doesn't attack The Eds; His able to calm it down, and even draw a sample of blood from its bruised knuckles. they actually gets it to sit down to rest, and before There eyes it once again changes back to Thomas bellamy The Ed's and Lincoln are concerned for Thomas, The pair return to the main building to try curing him through x-ray therapy, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Lori sneaks back to the lab. Finding a way in, she sees the demolished Immersion Tank chamber along with a footprint in the dust that matches the one he found. When Thomas, The Eds,Luna,Luan and Lincoln return unexpectedly, Hoping to Find The cure Inside the Loud's Home a Remorseful Lynn Sr approaches Rita and tells Her that he never should have trusted Her with the plan since he had to Ground His Son all because of Lucy. Meanwhile, Thomas Hopes If This Curse will be long But Luna Tells Him It wouldn't be Thomas Was very Upset that He will be like this and Begins to Cry, But then Lori appears Thomas continues to deny any knowledge as he leads Lori to The Chamber of the lab, but she keeps pushing him; calling him a liar. Thomas says, in a tone replete with concern and warning, "Lori, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." When Suddenly The chemicals in the storeroom continue to leak, forming a steaming puddle that flows toward a pile of sacks labeled "DANGER". Too late, The Eds,Lincoln, Luna and Luan realizes something is wrong and has just enough time to call out to Thomas ( As the ran Out of the lab ) a powerful explosion tears through the lab, knocking the People outside off their feet. Frantically, Thomas races to the side of the burning building And then He transforms ,the Hulk runs towards the Building, The Hulk breaks it open. He climbs aboard before it can Explodes . the gas tank went off This causes the Building to explode and the Hulk is thrown into the night, falling onto the concrete. After one last return transformation, Thomas dies,. The Eds, Luna and Luan, and Lincoln are saddened by their loss, and Began To cry. But then Lori Appeared She Confronts Lincoln and she tells Him That She was Sorry for Not believing about the Toilet Lincoln Easily for gives as Lori, Takes Lincoln and Her two sisters Home as The Ed's Leaves In Sadness. but Lincoln is able to revive Thomas with a slice of Stinking Bishop cheese. LIncoln, for his bravery and his "brave and splendid marrow", was awarded the (now somewhat battered) trophy. Back At The Loud Home Lynn Sr and Rita are furious at Lucy for lying to them, blaming it on Lincoln for which he didn't do and being a mean terrible Sister , Lucy cries and blames television for his wicked ways but They aren't falling for that again when they realize they cannot trust Lucy to torture Lincoln and therefore, they can't trust Lucy to do goth, Lynn Sr forbade Lucy to anymore goth ). The Episode Ends with Thomas Having a Pool Party with His friends as his eye's Turn White And Smiles Category:TV Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Vhs